Beatle Love, Michelle
by Gillette-x
Summary: "Sakura, su belleza" aquellas palabras sonaban tan bien juntas... songfic con la canción de los Beatles NaruxSaku


Me agarró sin previo aviso la Beatle-melancolia... ya saben, esas canciones que uno escucha de repente y que no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo y que de pronto su corazon se abre y comienzas a llorar como bebe mocoso... algo asi me acaba de pasar hace tan solo unos momentos... y se me ocurrio la idea de escribir estos oneshots con las inocentes y hermosas canciones de los Beatles que siempre van a estar en nuestro corazon.

Si les gustan estas parejas espero que les gusten los Oneshots...

**Colección · Beatle Love**

Somethig (IchixRuki)

She Loves you (NamixLuffy)

Estan en mi perfil, no puedo enlazarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Colección · Beatle Love<strong>

**Michelle**

_Michelle, ma belle,  
>these are words that go together well,<br>My michelle_

Entre tantas mujeres que había conocido, ella era la primera. Y la única que se quedaría en su mente hasta el día del juicio final. Lo que veía en aquellos ojos verdes cuando los miraba era desconocido para todo el resto. Pero para él era mas claro que el agua y nunca se cansaría de repetirse a si mismo...

"Sakura, mi belleza" aquellas palabras sonaban tan bien juntas.

_I love yo, I love you, I love you,_  
><em>That's all I want to say,<em>  
><em>Until I find the way,<em>  
><em>I will say the only words I know that you'll understand...<em>

La amaba por su carácter, la amaba porque era ella, la amaba porque si. Las razones eran tan simples que no necesitaba explicarlas. Tan solo anhelaba mientras observaba fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que ella alguna vez pudiera sentir lo mismo que el sentía por ella.

_Michelle, ma belle,_  
><em>Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<em>  
><em>Très bien ensemble...<em>

Y aunque se ganase unas cuantas cachetadas por sus constantes impertinencias, tenía que decirle que la amaba. A su manera de decir las cosas, tan solo quería decirlo. Aunque ella se expresase en un idioma completamente desconocido para él, que se desenvolviese de una manera mucho mas sofisticada y difícil de seguir para él, tan solo quería decirlo. Y esperar que ella lo comprendiera alguna vez.

Que esa era SU manera de expresarse.

"Sakura, su belleza."

_I need to, I need to, I need to,_  
><em>I need to make you see,<em>  
><em>Oh what you mean to me,<em>  
><em>Until I do I'm hoping you<em>  
><em>Will know what I mean...<em>

Ella necesitaba de él, ella necesitaba de su compañía, ella necesitaba que él la siguiera queriendo de aquella manera incondicional. Aunque no se lo demostrase con soltura, pero lo quería a su manera, lo quería mucho, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Tal vez si había terminado enamorándose del rubio. No podía evitarlo, aquella manera de ser, aquellas tonteras que solía hacer que no eran mas que su manera de expresarse...

_I love you..._

Necesitaba expresárselo de alguna manera, y lo intentaba pero... era solo una chica. Y él era un caso aparte, se expresaba en un idioma completamente desconocido para ella, sus acciones tan poco predecibles eran tan difíciles de aceptar con naturalidad.

Hasta que encontrase la manera de aprender a vivir a su lado, al menos sabía una cosa. Que a pesar de lo impredecible que el rubio pudiese llegar a ser, había una cosa que no cambiaría ni el día de su muerte.

Que ella siempre sería SU objeto de amor.

"Sakura, su belleza."

_I want you, I want you, I want you,_  
><em>I think you know by now,<em>  
><em>I'll get to you somehow,<em>  
><em>Until I do you so you'll understand...<em>

Las barreras entre ambos no eran mas que cosas imaginarias. Ambos eran iguales. Almas gemelas con rasgos distintos, pero la misma esencia dentro suyo. Y aunque ambos fuesen distintos, aunque no pudiese concebirse que una flor de cerezo y un zorro pulgoso pudiesen estar juntos, ellos rompían con aquel prejuicio.

Sakura rió ante las constantes e informales peticiones del rubio para que fuese a comer ramen con él. No era que no quisiera, le gustaba hacerse de rogar. Y aunque la mente sencilla de Naruto no comprendiera el porque, algo en su corazón le aseguraba que lograría convencerla, así que no se daría por vencido.

_Michelle, ma belle._  
><em>Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,<em>  
><em>Très bien ensemble...<em>

La chica finalmente dejó que él la tomase de la mano. Las cosas pasaban lento, no como el insofisticado chico pensaba. Pero a ella no le importaba, finalmente, a pesar de no saber que emoción o raro pensamiento terminaría invadiendo la cabeza del rubio a la semana siguiente, o al día siguiente, o inclusive en el próximo segundo... ya no le interesaba saberlo.

Aquel suspenso le encantaba, aquella sencillez de disfrutar las cosas impredecibles de la vida sin tener que hacer cálculos, aquella esencia que caracterizaba a Naruto.

Y la certeza de que a pesar de todos los cambios drásticos que tuviese que llevarse por encima, siempre estaría segura de una cosa.

"Sakura, su belleza." de aquellas palabras que sonaban tan bien juntas...

_I will say the only words I know that_  
><em>You'll understand, my Michelle.<em>

**FIN**


End file.
